Lebennia Coterie
While their early origins are shrouded in mystery, forgotten by all except the first refugees fleeing Turbela aboard generation ships, this collection of thugs, pirates,ne’er do wells and radicals have slowly transformed themselves into something resembling respectability over the last millenium, but beneath this thin veneer they are just as ruthless as the desperate men and women who took to distant, unknown stars in the name of a misguided and entirely self-serving “Freedom” Currently led by the self -styled “Baron” Andred D’lerio, 61st in an unbroken line of men to bear the title and his wife “Dowager Baroness” Ildico. History Early Days In an ironic twist of fate, they settled on Lebennia II, destined to become a Cardinal World, dedicated to the Imperial Church. In an effort to blend in on the planet and hide their activities they make a show of dedication to the Imperial Truth but in private, revere nothing but money and their own freedom to do as they please. The Baron and Baroness The death of Ildico’s first husband at the hands of Kroot mercenaries threatened a three way Civil War as two of D’lerio’s Subordinate “Baronets” moved against her interests. Knowing that the organization could not survive such a needless and destructive conflict, the Baron himself intervened. The marriage brought her assets under his direct control, rendering her immune to attack from her rivals and making her the first “Baroness” with real power, rather than the title being a meaningless affectation and her position allows her a measure of her own informal authority over the other Baronets. Structure While the Baron's word is unquestioned law, he cannot rule alone. The "Lower Council" is composed of a number of "Baronets",the numbers varying over the years, as few as three and as many as twelve, each overseeing their own interests and illegal businesses. The Lower Council is rarely unified, tacit rivalries encouraged but kept in check by the Baron have exploded into outright hostility and at times, have threatened to tear the Coterie asunder, and only direct intervention has kept this from happening. Each Baronet controls maintains his own small army of several hundred men, hidden in plain sight among the population of their adopted homeworld, but each of them carries a vox receiver and pride themselves of being ready to go into battle on a moment's notice. However, their real power does not lie in pure military strength, but in its wealth and influence among the merchant captains and industry of the Vigillus Sector's lawless frontier. Members Operations While their role as the vice merchants of the Vigillus Sector, and their rule over the Sector's "Shadow Market" is well known, rumors about their other activities abound. The presence of Tau weapons on the frontier worlds and Baron D'lerio's Kroot bodyguards suggest involvement with the Au'rah Sept, what Sector Law Enforcement have named the "Blue Trade" Dreamweaver A narcotic unique to the Sector, it was created by an enterprising Coterie chemist from various fungi and the leaves of the blue arrowleaf vine. The Coterie is working on reducing its production costs in an effort to flood the undercities with the blue, highly addictive liquid. Category:Vigilius sector Category:Pages under construction